Like Mist
by RacerMau
Summary: Two sets of she-cats, with crushes they wish could dissolve like mist. But they can't ignore their feelings for long. If their crushes loved them too, would their leaders let them be together? Would StarClan? Follow Featherpaw and Silversky on their quests for love. I NEED OCS! SEE INSIDE!
1. Allegiances(in-progress)

**Hello everyone! It's RacerMau! This is the second edition of the Warriors allegiances I have for an upcoming fanfic. Please read the bottom portion!**

_Allegiances_

* * *

_ThunderClan_

Leader: Oakstar- Huge brown tom with a long, thick tail and green eyes

Deputy: Fernclaw- Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Mintheart- Small blue gray she-cat with soft blue eyes

_Warriors_

Leopardstep- Beige she-cat with darker brown markings and amber eyes

Daisypelt- Light red and pale bellied she-cat with copper eyes, long limbed

Russetnose- Dark ginger she-cat with copper eyes, long limbed

Jayfur- Cream colored she-cat with brown eyes

Badgerpelt- black and white tom with amber eyes

Pineclaw- Cream tabby tom with hazel eyes

_Queens_

Brighttail- Ginger and white she-cat with a bright ginger tail, mother of Stormkit(dark gray tabby tom-kit with green eyes) Flowerkit(Pale ginger she-kit with a white chest) and Tinykit(very small gray she-cat with amber eyes)

_Elders_

Jayfeather- mottled pale gray tabby with blind blue eyes, retired medicine cat, oldest cat alive in the clans

* * *

_ShadowClan_

Leader: Shadedstar- Dark gray and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Deputy: Ravenclaw- Jet black tom with a white banded tail and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Dawnwhisker- Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Warriors_

Pounceheart- mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

Shadowdawn- black she cat with silver tiped tail and amber eyes

Brightpoppy- white she-cat with bright orange patches and leaf green eyes

Splashleaf- white she-cat with gold patches and leaf green eyes

Bluemask- blue gray tom with a stumpy tail and green eyes

_Queens_

_Elders_

Snowpelt- pale white she-cat with brown and gray patches and deep blue eyes

Cloudyeye- black tabby tom with a long matted pelt and light green eyes, blind in one eye

* * *

_WindClan_

Leader: Brackenstar- Ginger brown tom with icy blue eyes

Deputy: Silversky- Stunning gray she-cat with black spots and teal eyes

Apprentice, Hazelpaw (Pale grey she-cat with white paws and stunning green eyes)

Medicine Cat: Heatherfrond- Orange tabby she-cat with a white stripe down body and gold eyes

_Warriors_

Ambershade- Golden she-cat with amber eyes, extremely long limbed even for a WindClan cat

_Queens_

Snowleg- orange and tan tabby she-cat with white legs and pale blue eyes

_Elders_

* * *

_RiverClan_

Leader: Falconstar- Cinnamon and white tom with dark blue "ojos azules" eyes

Deputy: Stonefoot- Gray tabby and white tom with a bent tail and aqua eyes

Medicine Cat: Pebblestorm- Long furred light gray and white tom with sea green eyes and a particularly bushy tail

Apprentice, Featherpaw- white she-cat with brown patch on back and brown spots on body, has light blue eyes

_Warriors_

Goldenear- brown she-cat with a patch golden fur on her face and flank with stone gray eyes and a stumpy tail

Blazefur- ginger tom with amber eyes

Rainpool- Light silvery gray she-cat with lighter paws and underbelly and emerald green eyes

Whiskerfur- Light brown and white tabby tom with long whiskers

Treebark- tortoiseshell and brown she-cat with green eyes

Berrybush- handsome fluffy dark gray tom with copper eyes

Half-flight- Cream and golden she-cat with an unusually short tail

_Queens_

Darkfish- black she-cat with dark gray paws and amber eyes, mother to Clawkit (dark gray tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes)

Palewillow- Sleek, dappled pale gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Redkit (Long furred ginger tom with dark green eyes) and Troutkit(Gray tom with striped legs and amber eyes)

_Elders_

Blackfang- black pelted tom with golden eyes

Branchheart- brown tabby she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and green eyes

Rushwing- red tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes

* * *

_Other Cats and Animals_

Wisp- Black and white tom with blue eyes, loner

Opal- Cream she-cat with tufted ears, a kittypet

**So, these are the characters I have so far. Yeah, a few have some wacky eye colors. Obviously I'll need your OCs, sent by review please. Keep in mind that I may noot use them all, as I will have some real life requests as well! I also might tweak parts of their information to fit better with the story. To be specific, I need:**

**5 warriors and 5 elders for ThunderClan.**

**8 warriors, 3 queens, and 2 elders for ShadowClan.**

**15 warriors, 1 queen, and 3 elders for WindClan.**

**AND... 10 warriors, 1 queen, and 1 elder for RiverClan.**

**For now, I think I'm good on outside animals, but feel free to send one if you want!**

**Please give their name, rank, appearance, young or senior if a warrior( I need more older and/or male cats by the way) and any notable history they have. I will post another update when I have all of the cats ready to work with. I will be waiting to see your Warrior Cats! ;)**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Reeds violently shuddered in heavy wind, a wind that blew straight into the dens of RiverClan. It did no good for the silvery gray queen struggling to kit, her belly spasming with three kits inside. Outside the nursery, the deputy, the father, paced; anxious to see his kits.

"Keep going Rainpool! Your kits will arrive soon! Just push!" yowled a gray and white tom. This was his sister kitting, and he hoped it would go well. The queen was tired and sore from laying in her nest all day. Suddenly, Rainpool bit down on the stick the medicine cat had provided, and her belly heaved. A sandy brown kit emerged, closely followed by a white kit. "Pebblestorm... how many to go?" sputtered the silver queen. She was exhausted and ready to finish kitting."Rainpool, just one more!" With a last, small push, the final kit was born. "Oh..." the mother breathed. "It's so beautiful!"

The kit was white, with a patch of brown on her back. Spots dotted its flanks, legs, and face. The siblings couldn't help but marvel at the kit's appearance. "It's a she-kit. The other two are toms.", stated Pebblestorm, who always gave the facts. "Stonefoot! You can come in now!" he called out. The gray tabby bounded in, free of some of the wind. "They look wonderful", he purred. "We have two sons and a daughter."What should we name them?"

"I like Cloudkit for the white tom.", meowed Pebblestorm. "Okay. And Sandykit for the brown one!" put in Stonefoot. Now for the she-kit. The three cats stared, concentrating. Suddenly, the wind shifted to a gentle breeze. A brown feather blew in, and landed next to the kit. They were the same shade of brown. "Featherkit."said Rainpool. "It's perfect!"

* * *

Featherkit opened her eyes. She was proud, for doing so seemed to be something important, according to other cats she had heard talking. But Featherkit was confused. Her mother, Rainpool, had told her once about how she and her two brothers slept in a nice mossy nest with heron feathers. She was outside in the sun laying on a patch of grass. A stream gurgled nearby. This was certainly not inside a nest.

Then, Featherkit saw another cat walking towards her. They were white, with black spots and eyes that sparkled like the water. Stars glistened in its fur. "Hello young one." the mysterious cat called. "Who are you?" asked Featherkit. "My name is Brambleberry. I am a medicine cat from long ago. I am your kin. We are in StarClan." "W-wait? StarClan? Am I dead? I never even opened my eyes!". The small kit was now very frightened. "Oh no! I'm sorry if I scared you. You are dreaming. I have a message for you, Featherkit, one that you must always hold on to. Your heart will stray from what has been deemed right, but you must stand strong, for the heart never lies."

Brambleberry started to get fuzzy. Featherkit realized she was about to wake up. Should I tell Rainpool what I dreamed about?, she wondered. No, she might not believe me. And, the message was probably just for me to hear. I'll just say that I met a StarClan medicine cat. With that, the she-kit faded from StarClan, and awoke.

A black and white tom padded over to Brambleberry. "Did you give her the prophecy?" "Yes, Tallstar. What about you? Did you give it to Silverkit?" "Of course. She was a bit confused, but I could see that she would try to remember what I told her." Brambleberry sighed. "Featherkit and Silverkit were confused now. They will be again, when the time comes. But you and I shall watch over them, and guide them. When Featherkit becomes apprenticed to Pebblestorm, I will be her StarClan mentor." "Yes. And when Silverkit eventually comes to power, I will be with her every pawstep of the way." Tallstar declared.

Tallstar meowed a farewell, and tore off back to the WindClan part of the StarClan territory.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A moon floated high in the sky, dark gray instead of its usual gleaming white. The lack of light allowed a sly predator to sneak under the noses of the WindClan camp guards.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smells like a fox!"

"But I don't see or hear one!"

Then, a gorse bush crackled. Too late, all three cats sprang to their paws, but were bowled over as the huge creature charged into the camp. All the cats, who slept out in the open under the stars, were scrambling to defend themselves. Among them were a ginger brown tom and a she-cat with a pelt like a sunset. "Sunrose!" shouted the skinny tom to his deputy. "Gather some warriors together and try to get the fox outside of camp! I'll meet up with you. Silversky will defend kits, queens, and elders!" "Yes Brackenstar, said the battlescarred cat. Sunrose yowled to a pawful of her clanmates, and dashed toward the fox.

Meanwhile, Silversky, who had overheard Brackenstar, called to the vulnerable cats, guiding them all into an old badger den, where the elders slept. She looked all around nervously. "Snowleg, watch over them while I find my apprentice." The orange queen nodded and the silver cat leaped back into the chaos. A long legged she-cat tagged along, her tail bristling up. "I've never seen such a big fox, Amberpaw.", mewed Silversky to the she-cat following her. "You've only seen two in your life, and they were hardly more than cubs!", Amberpaw meowed. "I don't have time to listen to your sarcastic comebacks, Amberpaw. Do you know where Hazelpaw is?" Silversky was getting annoyed at the older apprentice. _Sunrose should've taken her to fight the fox, but since she's still in camp, I'll keep an eye on her._

"I'm right here!" meowed a pale gray she-cat cat, green eyes wide. All three cats met up and began to tread back to the gorse bush. "Can I go back and fight?" asked Amberpaw, whose claws were kneading the grass in excitement. "Not right now. I think you should stay with me until the camp is safe. Besides, I'm not going to just send my best friend to face a fox that big." replied Silversky. Amberpaw snorted, but she obeyed. They waited, ears pricked. The fox's snarling faded, it must had been driven out of camp by now. Then, silence. Every creature seemed to be waiting for what happened next. A loud, terrible screech rang out over the moor, filling every cat's ears with the sound of it. Several quieter yowls followed, then silence once again swooped in, like a bird landing on a branch. Silversky tensed as pawsteps drew close to the gorse. Then she relaxed as she realizes the paws belonged to Brackenstar. The WindClan leader looked like he had seen something straight from the Dark Forest itself. He signaled for the cats to come out of their hiding place.

"Let all cats gather around Tallrock for a clan meeting!" Brackenstar called, hunkering down on a boulder. "A huge fox has attacked our camp, and Sunrose and

I brought some warriors to lure it away. The fox has fled, but not before taking several lives of our own." More warriors trudged into the camp, carrying two bodies. With horror Silversky realized both of the bodies were void of any signs of life. "Sunrose, and Olivepaw, were killed tonight." Amberpaw suddenly stood up and gasped. "Starclan, how could you?! How could you let my mentor and MY BROTHER die? Why did it have to be them?", whimpered Amberpaw, her paws trembling. She was about to run to them when Brackenstar continued with his speech.

"Before we grieve for these noble warriors, I must appoint a new deputy, as it is past moonhigh. I say these words before the body of Sunrose, so that her spirit may hear and approve my choice." He paused, his gaze sweeping across the dip, as if he was considering which cat he would choose. "Silversky will be the new deputy of WindClan." _What? Deputy? I can't believe he didn't choose someone with more experience than me! I've only been a mentor to Hazelpaw for two moons as well. _The world had turned upside down. _Well, I guess I'll just have to do my best and hope that Brackenstar lives for a long time._

Silversky's head was still spinning when Brackenstar spoke again. "Though Silversky is very young, her respect and patience is at the level of the finest senior warrior. We are at war with ThunderClan, and I believe that a peaceful deputy just might give us an advantage they do not have. History has proved that battle is not the only answer to our problems."Wow, you're deputy now. I hope we'll still have time to have fun together." Amberpaw whispered to Silversky. "Brackenstar, who will mentor Amberpaw now that Sunrose has... joined StarClan?", Silversky inquired.

"Well, I had planned to do this tomorrow, but seeing that the clan is already gathered, I will do it now. Amberpaw, Sunrose told me this morning that she thought you and Olivepaw had done excellent on your assessments, and that you were ready to become warriors. In fact, if I had been your mentor, I would have assessed you moons ago. But Sunrose was your mentor, and she had wanted to see that you were truly ready. Now, at last, it is time for you to become a warrior." Amberpaw blinked, her face solemn for once, and gazed first at her dead brother, then at her leader. Her pelt was still rather spiky, so Silversky tried to help her with a quick wash like they used to do, but Amberpaw had grown so much that all the silver she-cat could easily reach was her legs and tail. "It's okay. My fur shouldn't matter right now anyway." trilled the golden she-cat.

"I, Brackenstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" The apprentice stood tall, her expression now back to its usual bold stare. "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name."

_Please, give her an encouraging name, like Amberlight or Amberheart! _Silversky thought desperately._ She deserves one, especially in a time like this._

"Amberpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ambershade. StarClan honors your loyalty and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Brackenstar stretched to rest his muzzle on her head, and Ambershade licked his shoulder, following the age-old tradition. "During your vigil, do not hesitate to wake me or Silversky if you sense anything suspicious." Brackenstar said to the new warrior. Ambershade dipped her head. "I will sit with her too." said Silversky. "Good idea. I'm proud of you for stepping up as deputy to watch the clan. Thank you, Silversky. Now, we may share tongues with Sunrose and Olivepaw for the last time."

_I would have stayed with Ambershade even if I wasn't deputy. I'm not 'stepping up' or taking any responsibility. Because I want our friendship to be stronger than the thickest oak tree, or the swiftest river. I've never known why, but since we were apprentices together, I've been drawn to her._

All of WindClan had then gathered around the fallen warriors. Brackenstar gave Olivepaw his own warrior ceremony, naming him Oliveclaw. The leader told the clan about how he was a strong and clever cat, and would have been a great warrior. Then he shared his memories of Sunrose, all the battles she had fought in, every rabbit she had nearly followed into its burrow to catch, and her courage and bravery that surpassed his own. Then, the clan had gone back to their nests, and Ambershade and Silversky were alone, sitting just beyond the camp.

"That fox had better not come back. I'll claw his throat out and line my new nest with his fur!" Ambershade whispered. "Hopefully it won't come to throat clawing tonight. I'm too tired to be of any help." replied Silversky. As the two she-cats sat, watchful eyes shining from the now visible moon, Silversky felt something stirring in her heart. _I've never known why, but since we were apprentices together, I've been drawn to her... _The silver warrior blinked rapidly, trying to clear her mind.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I get Ambershade out of my thoughts?_


End file.
